Seychelle's Visitors
by brisingrrider
Summary: Seychelles is paralyzed. And eating pasta. A few random, strange, and obnoxious people come to visit her in the lonely world of Fanfiction Writer's Strange Place.


**This is a mixture of a ton of random anime/manga over the years. Also includes Disneyland characters.**

**Just kidding. No Disney characters here.**

**...Do I look like I own a ton of random anime/manga to you?**

**...well, maybe I own a few volumes, but this isn't mine! Don't kill me! *runs away***

* * *

A young Seychelles sat on the stoop, eating her porridge and whey.

...

Actually, she was eating pasta. Because Italy was telling her to. She didn't know why she was obeying him, but she was feeling much too lethargic to argue. So she sat there, eating the pasta. It was tasteless and dry.

As Sey-sey sat, she tried to figure out why a baby dragon was flying over her head. It kept saying... Burupya? Anyways, she was still under Italy's mind-control (or at least that's what she thought it must be) and was too busy eating pasta to talk. _Maybe I shouldn't have said I didn't like pasta in front of him... _she thought.

"Burupya!" said the mini-dragon. A short-ish brunette boy dashed in, headed straight for Seychelles. To the girl's dismay, she couldn't move due to Italy's mind spell thingamabobber. She sat there anxiously, eating her pasta.

"Mikage!" the boy shrieked, "I, Teito, have come to rescue you from the clutches of evil!"

Seychelles sat there dumbfounded, eating her quite terrible pasta.

Running faster than humanly possible, the boy in the strange clothes pounced on the dragon, knocking over Sey's pasta in the process. Italy screamed, shocked that a boy could be so RUDE as to interrupt his date with the lovely Seychelles. Muahaha.

Anyways, the boy, Teito, hugged the little dragon then dashed off, leaving Italy to fume and Seychelles to wonder just who the heck that was.

Because her pasta had spilled (Oh, what a shame.) Seychelles reverted to simply sitting on the stoop and taking in her surroundings. A long cobblestone path ran straight out in front of her as far as she could see, and behind her was a brick wall that seemed to be endless. Heck, even the grass seemed endless. At least there were no ants. Sey looked down, and sure enough, there were ants. She sighed in exasperation and continued sitting. So exciting.

Well, along came a green dude with antennae and a cape. He flew from the sky, defying gravity. He stood there for a while staring at Seychelles who stared back, then he jumped and flew off again. Weird.

The next visitor wasn't quite so... Silent. A girl with blonde hair, accompanied by a maid?, dashed up. The girl skidded to a stop and practically screamed, "Hey! Have you seen Natsu around? He's yea high," she gestured with her hand, "and controls fire. No?"

A moment of silence passed before Sey discovered that she could talk, "The only ones I've seen are a green person, a brown-haired boy, a baby dragons, and Italy..."

She trailed off, looking around for the non-existent Italy. He seemed to have vanished into thin air. So she simply said, "I haven't seen who you're looking for, sorry. I hope you find him."

The girl dashed off again after yelling "Thanks!" and Seychelles continued sitting.

She began to feel cold after a while, and attempted to move. It was no use, she was still paralyzed by some strange power only fanfiction writers have.

A few minutes passed before Sey-sey saw what seemed to be beams of light in the distance. Green, white, blue, and an array or colors danced and split the sky, seemingly colored lightning. The flares came closer, enough so that Seychelles could see they started from the ground. There seemed to be... People... Shooting them out of sticks?

Sey wasn't sure, but she knew she didn't want to get involved. Of course, that plan ended up failing. The teenagers (as she now realized) continued fighting their way toward her. A kid with black, messed-up hair broke his glasses due to a flare from a tall, stick-like bald one. Oh, and did I mention the snake? Don't forget the snake.

Anyways, the fighting eventually paused when the group reached Seychelles. She sat there, the people staring...

and staring...

and staring...

and staring at her. It was starting to creep her out, especially the brown-haired girl who looked like she wanted to examine Sey... Creepy.

After a few seconds... Minutes... Hours... Days... Of staring, the black-haired boy broke the silence, "'Ello, I'm 'Arry. Who're you?"

Seychelles, not being able to speak Thick British Accent, chose to stay silent.

Apparently it was a good option, as the group finally, FINALLY moved somewhere else to continue their battle.

Her fervent wishes to be kept alone proved a failure when one oddly shaped figure appeared in the distance. It's head was moving around spastically, and it looked like it had six arms? As it got closer, Seychelles began to realize that it was actually two people, a tall boy with a shorter boy on his shoulders.

As they got closer, Sey began to realize that they seemed to be from some sort of private school, where they needed to wear uniforms. Their jacket tops were a dark blue, the same color as their pants. A shiny badge was fastened on their left shoulders. They walked up to her, staring down. The little boy on the taller one's shoulders hopped down and held out his hand, "Hi miss, I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunni!" He beamed, waiting for her response.

"Um... hello," she half-whispered, "I'm Seychelles, it's nice to meet you. I am under a spell and can't move. Would you mind freeing me?"

The small dash of hope she had gathered extinguished itself when the taller one said, "Mitsukuni."

The little one's smile dissipated, and he followed the taller one away, "I'm sorry Seychelles-chan! We'll come help you as soon as we can!"

And then they were gone.

Eventually, Italy came back and took her away back to her islands. The incident was forgotten by all but Hunni, who asked every week or so if he and Mori could go see "Seychelles-chan!"

* * *

**The end, I hope you enjoyed it. It is very random, isn't it?**

**hehe.**

**The animes/mangas/books/movies listed in here are, in order of appearance:**

**Hetalia, 07-Ghost, Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, and Ouran High School Host Club.**


End file.
